A vouloir mourir, on apprend à vivre
by Nicolina
Summary: « Tu as tout pour vivre. Tu as l’amitié et l’amour. Mais tu préfère rester dans ta pseudo mort, dit Drago avec tristesse… » Slash Harry-Drago, One shot


**A vouloir mourir, on apprend à vivre**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HPDM

Avertissement : One-shot, Shonen-ai, Yaoi/Slash,(Relations entre hommes, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin) Lime, OOC de Drago et Harry.

Disclamer: Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

Genre: Romance.

Petit mot: JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MA MICLOUN QUE J'ADORE. Désolée pour le retard. A chaque fois, c'est pareil. J'espère que tu aimeras cette fic.

Petite info : Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de « AU PLACARD », je suis encore en train de l'écrire mais je fais de mon mieux pour finir le chapitre au plus vite. Désolée.

Bonne lecture.

-Harry, arrête de bouger.

-Laisse-moi tranquille Malfoy. Va-t-en d'ici.

Drago regardait Harry, les sourcils froncés. Le survivant ne faisait que l'ignorer. Il était assis sur le lit, le dos reposant contre le mur. Le Serpentard voyait l'état d'extrême fatigue dans lequel était son invité et ça le mettait mal à l'aise.

-Laisse-moi te soigner, dit Drago suppliant.

Drago Malfoy essayait tant bien que mal d'appliquer un linge humide sur le visage du Gryffondor mais celui-ci n'était pas enclin à le laisser faire. Drago s'assit sur le lit où se trouvait son invité et essaya encore de lui essuyer le sang qui coulait sur son visage. Le Serpentard se demandait encore pourquoi il avait amené Harry Potter chez lui.

-Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas tranquille, commença Harry. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu prends la peine de me soigner. Je ne le veux pas, alors ne le fais pas.

Drago le regarda un moment surpris. Il était tellement étonné par la réaction de Potter. C'était tellement différent de l'image qu'il donnait. Il se montrait toujours courageux, volontaire et optimiste. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, il avait abandonné et pourtant, il n'aurait jamais dû être dans cet état. Drago le regardait avec tristesse tandis que le Survivant tentait de l'ignorer du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Drago leva une fois de plus la serviette qu'il tenait à la main et la posa sur le front de Harry. Celui-ci tourna la tête en soupirant.

-J'ai envie de t'aider. Dis-moi. . . Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas te faire soigner ? Voldemort est mort. Tu as eu raison de lui. Alors pourquoi ?

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Et d'ailleurs, moi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à me soigner.

-Je te l'ai dit. J'ai envie de t'aider.

Drago mit le linge qu'il tenait à la main dans l'eau. Il le retira, l'essora puis entreprit de laver le visage de Harry. Cette fois, il ne se recula pas, ni ne rejeta le geste de Drago. Le survivant l'observa. Il sentait la fraîcheur de la serviette venir au contact de sa peau. Cela lui faisait du bien. Drago la passait avec douceur sur toutes ses coupures, n'en laissant aucune. Il entreprit de passer à son torse. Il avait déjà soigné sa plus grande blessure bien qu'elle fût très difficile et maintenant, il soignait les plus petites pour qu'il ne saigne plus. Drago observait le corps meurtri en face de lui. Il se demandait pourquoi il faisait cela mais ça n'avait pas réellement d'importance. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était de le faire, un point c'est tout. Quand il eut fini de le soigner, Drago mit la main sur le torse de Harry et le força à s'allonger.

-Dors, dit Drago dans un souffle. Tu en as besoin.

Harry avait frissonné quand il avait senti la main de Drago sur lui. Jamais depuis qu'il le connaissait, il n'avait vu le Serpentard être si doux. Il regarda Drago, les yeux embués pas le sommeil. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le sauve et pourtant il l'avait laissé faire. Il n'avait pas eu le courage, ni la force de lutter. Il était trop fatigué. Il sentit la main de Drago sur son front. Il le caressa tendrement, remonta sur ses cheveux.

Le Serpentard se pencha sur Harry et posa doucement ses lèvres sur son front tout en gardant la main dans ses cheveux.

-Dors bien, souffla Drago.

Harry ferma les yeux quand il sentit les lèvres de Drago sur sa peau. Jamais il n'avait eu ce genre d'attentions. Personne ne s'était jamais occupé de lui avec une telle tendresse. On aurait pu penser que ça aurait pu être quelqu'un de plus proche et pourtant c'était celui qui l'avait détesté pendant plusieurs années qui lui donnait cette sensation de bien-être. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ce sentiment. Il se demandait même si c'était déjà arrivé. Depuis sa naissance, Harry n'avait jamais été réellement bien, vivant avec une famille qui ne voulait pas de lui pendant les onze premières années de sa vie et jouant les héros dans un monde qui lui était inconnu et ceci jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Drago regardait Harry s'endormir. Il passa une main sur le visage de son ancien ennemi, puis se recula. S'occuper de Potter était vraiment la plus surprenante des missions et pourtant il ne regrettait rien. Ca lui plaisait. Il se sentait pour une fois indispensable pour quelqu'un, bien que le Gryffondor ne soit pas réellement coopératif. Drago sortit de la chambre dans laquelle il avait mis Harry et après avoir fermé la porte, resta adossé contre celle-ci tout en fermant les yeux. Il resta quelques minutes dans cette position essayant de ne penser à rien. Le simple fait de savoir Harry Potter derrière cette porte, lui donnait une douce sensation de bonheur. Cependant voir le Survivant dans un tel état de faiblesse le rendait tout de même triste.

Le Serpentard bougea finalement et se dirigea vers la volière se trouvant au dernier étage du manoir. Il monta les escaliers sombres, éclairés par la faible lumière des chandelles. Il passait à côté de tableaux représentant les membres les plus glorieux de la famille Malfoy. Certains étaient partis, d'autres le regardaient avec dédain n'appréciant pas le fait qu'il ait trahi sa famille et surtout qu'il ose encore rester dans cette maison. Cependant pour Drago cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ce n'était que des tableaux. Cette maison lui appartenait à présent et il n'avait aucune honte à avoir écouté son cœur plutôt que son père. Drago arriva finalement à la volière.

Trois jours étaient passés depuis qu'il avait emmené Harry chez lui et il n'avait pas pris la peine de prévenir quelqu'un. Il n'avait (eu) ni le temps, ni l'envie de le faire, même en sachant que dans tous les journaux sorciers, il était écrit que le Survivant avait disparu après la mort de Voldemort. Les sorciers s'étaient tous réjouis de cette victoire, mais ils avaient aussi remarqué l'absence de leur héros. Même Dumbledore ne comprenait pas comment cela avait pu se produire. Seul Drago le savait puisque c'était lui qui l'avait récupéré. A présent, il se dit qu'il devait tout de même prévenir quelqu'un que Harry Potter était toujours en vie. Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que les recherches avaient déjà dû  être lancées par ses amis et par acquis de conscience, Drago s'était vu dans l'obligation de les prévenir que leur ami était en bonne santé. Enfin, plus physiquement que mentalement.

Drago sortit de sa poche la lettre qu'il avait écrite la veille. Il regarda un moment l'enveloppe dans laquelle il avait enfermé son courrier. Bien qu'il était convaincu que c'était la meilleure chose qu'il y avait à faire, Drago hésitait. Il se demandait comment Harry réagirait quand il apprendrait qu'il avait donné des nouvelles à ses amis. Le Gryffondor lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il se fichait de vivre ou de mourir et qu'il voulait même qu'on le laisse seul. Cependant, cela s'adressait peut-être à lui seul. Harry lui avait peut-être dit ça pour qu'il le laisse. Drago soupira et se dirigea vers son hibou. Tant pis, il devait le faire quitte à recevoir les foudres de son invité.

_Je suis vraiment fou, _se dit Drago_. Vraiment fou mais je n'ai pas le choix._

Il donna la lettre à son hibou, lui indiquant où il devait l'emmener et quand l'oiseau partit, Drago décida de retourner auprès de son malade. Drago descendit les escaliers et avant d'aller dans la chambre de Harry, passa à la cuisine pour demander aux elfes de maison de préparer quelque chose à manger pour son invité et de leur apporter. Puis, Malfoy repartit en direction de la chambre du Gryffondor. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, puis prenant une grande respiration, l'ouvrit et entra à l'intérieur. Il fit le tour de la pièce de son regard et le posa sur le lit. Il resta un moment figé. Harry n'était plus là. Il se mit à parcourir la pièce.

Ce n'est pas possible, il n'a pas pu disparaître, pensa Drago avec panique. J'ai lancé des sorts pour qu'il ne puisse pas sortir.

Puis soudain son regard se posa sur la fenêtre. Elle était grande ouverte et un léger filet d'air frais s'en échappait. Drago fit quelques enjambés pour l'atteindre. Il avait oublié la fenêtre. Quel idiot il avait ét ! De rage, il leva son poing et frappa le mur. Il devait retrouver Harry. Cela ne devait pas faire longtemps qu'il était parti. Il se pencha pour regarder un peu au loin et remarqua une forme qui essayait de s'éloigner du manoir en rampant. Drago se pencha un peu plus tandis que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait sur un elfe apportant le plateau de nourriture que son maître lui avait demandé.

-Monsieur, le. . . Commença l'elfe

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Drago passait déjà ses jambes par dessus la fenêtre. Heureusement pour lui, il était au premier étage. Et ça avait été justement là son erreur. S'il l'avait mis dans une chambre plus haut, il ne se serait peut-être pas échappé. Quoique ça aurait pu être pire. Si Harry était prêt à mourir alors il aurait très bien pu se jeter du troisième ou quatrième étage. Dans un sens, il préférait la situation actuelle à une hypothétique situation qu'il lui aurait valu un mort sur les bras. Il commença à courir après son évadé et n'eut pas vraiment de mal à le rattraper. Drago savait que la blessure à la jambe de Harry ne l'aidait pas vraiment à s'échapper. Il arriva près du Gryffondor qui essayait de se relever tant bien que mal.

-Harry, appela Drago.

Le brun l'ignora. Il voulait absolument partir. Harry essayait encore d'avancer mais sa blessure et sa fatigue ne l'aidaient pas. Il s'arrêta et tourna le dos à Drago. Celui-ci s'accroupit près du Survivant et le regarda, une lueur triste dans les yeux. Il n'aimait pas voir son ancien ennemi dans cet état. Drago posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry mais le Gryffondor refusa encore de se tourner vers lui.

-Laisse-moi tranquille, fit Harry avec colère.

-Je ne peux pas.

Sans rien dire d'autre, Drago s'approcha un peu plus de Harry et d'un coup le prit dans ses bras sous les exclamations du brun. Le Gryffondor avait été surpris, il ne pensait pas que le blond allait le surprendre comme ça. Bien entendu, il lui était impossible de l'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras. Il n'arrivait pas à riposter face à son ennemi. Il se laissa donc faire, émettant juste un grognement de mécontentement. Drago soupira. Il savait que ça allait être difficile d'avoir la confiance du Survivant mais il ne perdait pas espoir. Ca ne faisait que deux jours qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit, même si ce n'était pas le souhait de Harry.

-J'ai prévenu tes amis que tu étais chez moi, dit soudain Drago tout en marchant en direction du manoir.

Harry leva les yeux vers Drago, le regardant avec surprise et angoisse. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était voir ses amis. Potter se demandait même pourquoi le blond avait fait ça, sachant qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment ses amis. C'était étonnant dans le sens où Drago avait toujours voué une haine à Ron et Hermione. Pourtant, il leur avait écrit. Il les avait prévenu que Harry était chez lui. Dans un sens pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas fait ? Il voulait peut-être se débarrasser de lui et le laisser retourner dans un monde qu'il avait envie de fuir.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû, répondit finalement Harry avec une petite voix. Et d'ailleurs, tu n'aurais jamais dû m'aider. Je ne voulais de l'aide de personne.

-Je sais. La seule chose que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi.

-Tu. . .tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu. Tu n'en as aucune idée.

Harry mit sa tête machinalement sur le torse de Drago et ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de parler. Il ne voulait pas non plus pleurer devant le Serpentard. De toute façon, il n'avait la force de rien. Il voulait juste dormir et ne rien faire, ne plus avoir à penser, ne plus s'occuper de rien, ne plus être vivant. Il aurait dû mourir avec Voldemort. Harry s'endormit dans les bras de Drago en pensant qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais être né. Drago regarda son protégé. Il n'avait jamais vu Harry Potter aussi vulnérable. Il n'arrêtait pas de se le répéter. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait déjà traversé le manoir jusqu'à la chambre que le brun occupait.

Il déposa son précieux fardeau sur le lit. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il s'aperçut que la jambe de son invité s'était remise à saigner. Sans perdre une seconde, il partit chercher de quoi le soigner. Après être entré dans la salle de bains, il prit tout ce dont il avait besoin. Heureusement pour lui, il avait reçu quelques leçons de médecine magique. Toutefois la blessure de Harry était bien difficile à soigner étant donné la nature du sort que Voldemort lui avait jeté. Drago n'avait pas l'habitude de soigner des blessures infligées par quelqu'un de si puissant. Résultat, il n'arrivait pas bien à stopper les flux de sang qui ne cessaient de sortir, de plus l'escapade de Harry n'avait rien arrangé. Drago se dit qu'il avait eu raison de prévenir les proches de Harry. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait de l'aide pour le soigner.

Tandis que Drago tentait tant bien que mal d'arrêter l'hémorragie de Harry, un elfe entra dans la chambre. Le Serpentard ne le regarda pas mais fronça les sourcils de colère face à cette intrusion. Il était occupé et n'avait aucune envie qu'on le dérange surtout dans un moment aussi délicat. Il était à la limite de la panique mais gardait son calme pour ne pas faire d'erreur et éviter de blesser un peu plus son malade.

-J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse pour me déranger ainsi, grogna Drago.

-Trity est désolé monsieur, fit l'elfe sa tête touchant presque le sol. Des gens désirent vous voir. Ils disent que c'est à propos de Harry Potter.

Drago leva la tête brusquement. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils allaient arriver aussi vite. Mais à quoi aurait-il pu s'attendre de la part des amis de Harry ? Après tout, ils voulaient le retrouver et maintenant que Drago les avait prévenu que leur héros était chez lui, il était normal qu'ils se dépêchent. Drago soupira. Il savait que Harry ne voulait pas les voir. Il lui avait fait clairement comprendre.

-Qui est venu, Trity ? Fit Drago d'un voix dure.

-Melle Granger et M. Weasley

Ca ne surprit pas vraiment Drago quand il entendit le nom des personnes présentes. Drago serra les bandages autour de la jambe de Harry et se leva. Il entendit soudain la porte s'ouvrir brusquement sur deux personnes inquiètes. Ron et Hermione firent leur entrée dans la chambre. Drago, étonné les regarda s'approcher du lit de Harry et le pousser presque sur le côté pour pouvoir le voir. Drago se recula, trop surpris pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il regardait la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Ron et Hermione étaient tous les deux accroupis devant le lit de leur ami tandis que la jeune fille avait pris la main du Survivant pour la serrer très fort. Drago se recula un peu plus. Il fut arrêté par le mur tandis qu'il se laissait glisser contre. Une réalité, lui était apparue. Il ne pourrait certainement jamais avoir une amitié comme celle-là avec quelqu'un. Il baissa la tête. De toute façon, il ne voulait pas vraiment être ami avec Harry. C'était bien plus fort, cependant jamais il ne pourrait avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il sentit une ombre au-dessus de lui et leva la tête, ses yeux se brouillant quelque peu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ? Demanda Ron méchamment. Pourquoi es-tu couvert de sang ? Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas prévenu plus tôt ? Tu voulais le voir crever devant tes yeux, c'est ça ?

Ron empoigna Drago par le col et le força à se lever. Drago n'essaya même pas de l'empêcher. Il savait que Ron ne lui pardonnerait jamais rien. Il savait très bien ce que le roux pensait de lui et jamais il ne croirait qu'il voulait juste aider Harry et rien d'autre. Le blond ne voulait pas regarder Weasley. Le rouquin pouvait bien penser ce qu'il voulait. Granger se trouvait toujours au chevet de Harry et semblait regarder l'état de la jambe de son ami.

-Ron, lâche-le, fit Hermione en se relevant.

-Quoi ? Demanda Ron.

-Lâche-le.

Le Serpentard tourna la tête vers Hermione. Il était étonné par ce qu'elle venait de demander. Ron le lâcha à contre-cœur mais garda un œil sur lui. Il recula pour arriver près la jeune fille. Il tourna la tête vers elle pour lui demander pourquoi elle avait fait ça.

-Merci, dit-elle à l'intention de Drago.

Drago resta un moment sans bouger. Le jeune homme ne comprenait rien. Il bougea légèrement, reprenant peu à peu conscience. Il baissa la tête et regarda ses mains couvertes de sang. Le sang de Harry.

-Hermione, intervint Ron. Pourquoi lui as-tu dit merci ?

-Il a soigné Harry. Il l'a aidé et il nous a prévenu. S'il voulait vraiment le voir mourir, il ne l'aurait pas fait.

Ron regarda Drago avec suspicion puis retourna au chevet de son ami. Quant au Serpentard, il n'en revenait toujours pas de ce que lui avait dit Granger. Elle l'avait remercié pour s'être occuper de Harry. C'était tellement inattendu. Il continua de regarder ses mains. Elles tremblaient. Il sentit la jeune fille s'approcher et prendre ses mains dans les siennes. Il releva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Je. . .je sais que j'aurais dû vous prévenir avant mais j'hésitais, dit Drago avec difficulté.

-Oui, je comprends, répondit-elle. Mais maintenant, il faut qu'il aille se faire soigner.

-NON.

Hermione se retourna, lâchant les mains de Drago. Elle s'approcha du lit, tandis que Ron s'était redressé. Harry était réveillé. Malfoy s'approcha prudemment du lit et regarda le Gryffondor. Celui-ci essaya de se mettre en position assise et obtint aussitôt de l'aide de Ron. Drago vit que Hermione était à la limite de sauter dans les bras de son ami. Ron était apparemment dans le même état mais aucun ne fit un geste.

-Quoi non ? Demanda Ron.

-Je ne veux pas aller à Sainte-Mangouste. Je ne veux pas qu'on me soigne.

-Mais Harry, tu. . .

-Il n'y a pas de mais, dit Harry avec colère. Comme je l'ai dit à Drago, je ne veux pas que l'on me sauve.

Granger et Weasley regardèrent Drago. Il ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Il voyait la tristesse dans les yeux des amis de Harry. Mais il voyait aussi, la détermination du jeune homme se trouvant sur le lit. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il aurait dû le laisser partir avec ses amis même s'il ne le voulait pas. Il aurait voulu qu'il reste avec lui.

-Mais Harry, dit Ron, tu n'es pas sérieux. Il faut te soigner.

-Je ne veux pas. Laissez-moi tranquille. Allez-vous en.

Hermione se recula, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Ron se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Drago se rapprocha un peu plus du lit et s'assit dessus, regardant Harry, essayant de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Le Survivant détourna la tête et Drago se releva.

-Écoutez, je dois vous parler, fit Drago. Descendez dans le salon, j'arrive.

Les deux Gryffondor sortirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tristes de ce que leur avait demandé Harry. Quant à Drago, il passa par la salle de bains pour enlever le sang séché qu'il avait sur les mains. Il revint dans la chambre de Harry et le regarda.

-Tu as tout pour vivre. Tu as l'amitié et l'amour. Mais tu préfères rester dans ta pseudo mort, dit Drago avec tristesse. J'espère que tu verras qu'il y a des gens qui tiennent vraiment à toi et qui ne veulent pas que tu meures. Je ne veux pas que tu meures.

Sur ces derniers mots, Drago sortit de la chambre laissant Harry à ses réflexions. Les mots que lui avait dit le Serpentard avaient l'air sincères. Drago lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il meure. Mais pourquoi le croire ? Il essaya de chasser les pensées qui l' envahissaient. Des pensées qui auraient pu avoir raison de lui et le faire revenir à la vie. Ils ne savaient pas. Ils ne savaient rien de ce qu'il avait enduré. Jamais, il ne pourrait les regarder en face sans avoir honte de ce qu'il était. Drago descendait l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée. Il soupira. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui dire ce qu'il pensait. Il avait été surpris par le ton que le Gryffondor avait pris face à ses deux meilleurs amis. Que ce soit lui qui ait droit à sa colère était normal mais qu'il la reporte aussi sur les personnes les plus proches de lui était invraisemblable. Il arriva à la porte du salon, ouverte. Il regarda un moment les deux amis de Harry, serrés l'un contre l'autre se murmurant des mots réconfortants. Drago resta un moment sur le pas de la porte, se disant qu'ils avaient vraiment de la chance. Ils se soutenaient mutuellement alors que Drago avait toujours dû affronter ses problèmes seul. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Drago Malfoy entra dans la pièce, faisant se séparer Ron et Hermione. Il s'assit face à eux et les dévisagea un moment, l'air grave.

-Je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas, dit Drago en brisant le silence. Je sais aussi que vous ne comprenez pas la raison pour laquelle Harry est ici et pourquoi je l'ai soigné. Ce sont des raisons qui me regardent. Cependant, je vous avoue que je ne pensais pas qu'il serait dans cet état. Comme vous avez pu le voir, Harry ne veut pas aller à l'hôpital et je ne pense pas qu'on puisse le forcer. Toutefois, il a besoin de soins. Je n'arrive pas à soigner sa jambe correctement et si ça continue, il. . .

La voix de Drago s'étrangla. Il n'osait même pas penser à ce qu'il pourrait arriver. Pour lui, c'était inconcevable que Harry meurt. C'était une réalité qui l'avait frappé depuis longtemps. Drago regardait Hermione qui avait les yeux emplis de larmes tandis que Ron la soutenait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Le Serpentard ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était complètement impuissant face à la situation. Il était effrayé par ce qu'il pourrait arriver.

-S'il vous plait, demanda Drago avec une petite voix, je vous demande d'aller chercher un Médicomage. Même si Harry ne veut pas être soigné, on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça. Je ne veux pas le laisser mourir et je sais que vous non plus. J'ai envie que pour Harry, on mette nos problèmes personnels de côté.

-Je sais que tu as raison, Malfoy, répondit Hermione. Mais je voudrais savoir une chose.

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi ton soudain intérêt pour Harry ? Pourquoi le protèges-tu comme cela ?

Drago détourna le regard quand la question fut posée. Il se l'était déjà posée mais il n'avait pas eu envie d'y réfléchir plus. Il ne savait pas s'il devait leur dire mais c'était peut-être nécessaire pour partir sur de bonnes bases avec les amis de Harry. Bien qu'il ne fût pas du tout sûr qu'ils apprécieraient ce qu'ils entendraient. Peut-être que Granger réagirait de façon modérée mais pas Weasley. Il en était presque sûr. Face à cette réalité, Malfoy préféra éviter d'y répondre.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, ça me regarde. Après, pense ce que tu veux. En tout cas, tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que Harry guérisse et qu'il réapprenne à vivre.

-Très bien. De toute façon, je suppose que je ne dois pas insister mais si c'est encore un de tes coups Malfoy, je te jure que tu regretteras le jour où tu es venu au monde.

-Crois-moi, je le regrette déjà.

Hermione regarda le blond avec incrédulité. Ce n'était pas du tout la réplique qu'elle attendait. Elle se leva soudainement, suivi de Ron et commença à rejoindre l'entrée du salon. Elle s'arrêta devant et se retourna.

-Nous allons chercher un Médicomage. En attendant, fais tout ce que tu peux pour aider notre ami. Et peut-être devrais-tu lui dire ce que tu penses, ça le fera peut-être réfléchir.

Drago releva la tête pour regarder la Gryffondor mais elle avait déjà franchi la porte. Avait-elle compris ce que Drago ressentait pour Harry ? Savait-elle ? Ca aurait été fort possible sachant les capacités d'analyse dont elle était pourvue. Le blond resta un moment assis sur le canapé à réfléchir à ce que venait de dire Hermione. Pour lui, tout avouer à Harry était d'une utopie sans nom. Il n'y avait jamais pensé. Il ne voulait justement pas y penser pour ne pas souffrir. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de son invité. Il ouvrit la porte et s'avança vers le lit sur lequel reposait le Survivant. Il le regarda un moment dormir, puis avança sa main pour lui caresser doucement les cheveux. La tête de Harry bougea légèrement et il grimaça. D'un seul coup, il se releva dans un cri de douleur. Drago surpris, recula vivement.

-Harry ? Demanda Drago.

Le Gryffondor ne répondit pas. Son regard était vide et quand il tourna la tête vers Drago, celui-ci pu voir la peur sur son visage. Il était effrayé. Drago s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le lit et doucement caressa les cheveux de brun. Celui-ci se laissa faire et doucement Malfoy l'attira dans ses bras avec douceur. Il lui caressa doucement le dos, essayant de l'apaiser du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il lui murmurait des mots pour l'apaiser. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il y avait quelqu'un à présent pour lui.

-Je suis un meurtrier, murmura Harry. Je n'amène que la mort autour de moi.

Drago se figea un moment. C'était donc ça qui hantait Harry. Il ne voulait plus vivre parce qu'il avait tué. Dans un sens Drago le comprenait. Il est vrai que Harry avait eu sa destiné de programmée. Il savait d'avance qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de tuer Voldemort. Drago serra un peu plus Harry Potter dans ses bras. Le Gryffondor aussi le serrait avec force.

-Non, tu n' amènes pas la mort. Ce n'est pas vrai. Tout le monde te doit la vie. Dans une guerre, il y a toujours des morts, on ne peut rien y faire. Mais tu as sauvé plus de personnes que tu n'en as tuées. Tu es bien trop doux pour le faire volontairement. Je ne te vois pas faire de mal à quelqu'un par plaisir. Tu n'es pas comme ça.

-J'ai tué. Je ne peux pas l'oublier. Tout ce que je veux faire, c'est mourir.

-Ne dis pas ça. Trop de monde t'aime pour te laisser mourir comme ça. Granger et Weasley sont bouleversés. Je le suis aussi.

Le blond sentait ses larmes couler. Ca lui faisait mal d'entendre Harry lui dire clairement qu'il ne voulait plus vivre. Il commença à se dégager de lui pour ne pas se laisser submerger un peu plus par ses sentiments mais Harry ne le lâcha pas. Il ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Il ne voulait pas être seul.

-Non, fit Harry brusquement. Si tu tiens un peu à moi, reste. J'ai du mal. . .à me dire que je ne dois pas mourir pour ce que j'ai fait. Je sais que Ron et Hermione tiennent à moi. Je sais que je leur fais du mal mais c'est tellement dur. Je n'arrive pas à faire surface. Je n'arrive pas à effacer les images d'horreurs qui se bousculent dans ma tête. C'est trop difficile.

-Tu as surmonté des choses difficiles tout au long de ta vie et je suis certain que tu peux encore surmonter cette ultime épreuve. Je sais que tu le peux. Et je vais t'aider. Acceptes-tu mon aide, Harry ?

Harry leva la tête vers Drago. Il était surpris de la demande du Serpentard mais il avait envie d'accepter. Jusqu'ici, il savait que Drago avait toujours été sincère avec lui. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi et ignorait même pourquoi il lui faisait confiance à présent mais il ne chercha pas plus loin. Il fit un petit sourire au blond avant de fermer les yeux. Il se sentait fatigué. Tellement fatigué, qu'il ne s'aperçut même pas qu'un mince filet de sang s'écoulait de sa bouche.

-D'accord, fit Harry tout en s'écroulant dans les bras de Drago.

Le Serpentard écarquilla les yeux. Non, il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant. Pas maintenant qu'il avait accepté son aide. Drago garda un moment Harry, dans ses bras. Il prit son pouls. Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir. Drago constata qu'il respirait faiblement. Le blond espérait que Ron et Hermione reviendraient vite avec un Médicomage.

-Je t'en pris Harry, supplia Drago. Ne meurs pas. Tu ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas que tu meures, je ne veux pas que tu me quittes. Je tiens à toi. Je t'en pris, réveille-toi. Harry, je t'aime, ne me laisse pas. Ne me quitte pas.

Drago allongea Harry. Il fallait un Médicomage. Il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. C'était impossible qu'il meurt maintenant. Il décida de les contacter par la cheminée, c'était le moyen le plus rapide. Il courut vite dans le salon et jeta de la poudre de Cheminette tout en prononçant l'endroit qu'il voulait avoir.

-Sainte-Mangouste.

Drago mit sa tête dans la cheminée et tomba nez à nez avec la responsable du service des appels par cheminée.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous, jeune homme ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Il faut vite envoyer un Médicomage au manoir Malfoy.

-Drago ! Cria une voix derrière lui.

Drago tourna la tête pour voir Hermione derrière lui. Drago remit la tête dans la cheminée et s'excusa auprès de la femme. La connexion se coupa et il tira Hermione par la main.

-Drago, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On a amené un. . .

-Justement, il faut faire vite. Harry est mal en point.

Ils passèrent tous les deux devant Ron et le Médicomage. Ceux-ci les suivirent. Ils voyaient bien que le Serpentard était paniqué. Hermione sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Heureusement qu'ils avaient été tout de suite chercher un médecin sorcier sinon ils s'en seraient voulu. Ils arrivèrent tous les quatre dans la chambre où reposait Harry. Le Médicomage arriva tout de suite vers lui et commença à le soigner. Derrière lui, Hermione et Ron était dans les bras l'un de l'autre tandis que Drago restait debout regardant la scène devant lui. Il était complètement déconnecté du monde. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Après un moment qui lui paru interminable, il se décida à bouger et à se déplacer vers le lit où le Medicomage était en train de soigner Harry. Plus il s'approchait et plus il se disait qu'il devait reculer. Quand il entendit la voix du sorcier retentire dans le silence pesant, il sursauta.

-Il faut l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste. Pour le moment j'ai réussi à arrêter le sang mais il est vraiment mal en point.

Le Médicomage se leva et fit un sort de lévitation. Le corps de Harry se souleva délicatement du lit. L'homme fit apparaître une sorte de brancard et mit le Survivant dessus. Le Médicomage sortit avec le corps de Harry sous le regard des trois autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Drago resta un moment à regarder la porte par laquelle ils étaient sortis, puis regarda Ron et Hermione sortir de la pièce à la suite du Médicomage. Drago resta seul dans la chambre. Il s'accroupit avec lenteur et entoura ses jambes avec ses bras. Il cacha sa tête entre ses bras et commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière en pleurant. Drago se sentait tellement impuissant. Il se dit qu'il aurait dû le conduire tout de suite à Sainte-Mangouste, ne pas attendre que Harry souffre plus. Seulement, il n'avait pas prévu que ça s'aggrave aussi vite. Le Serpentard se mit sur les genoux, les mains à terre. Il se sentait si idiot et impuissant. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Des gouttes d'eau tombaient sur le parquet de la chambre y laissant une trace humide. Drago serra les poings et se força à se lever.

Je deviens pathétique, se dit-il. Mais j'ai tellement peur de le perdre.

Une fois debout, Drago sortit de la chambre et alla dans la sienne. Il devait se changer et aller directement à Sainte-Mangouste. Il devait absolument tout savoir. Tandis qu'il enlevait le reste du sang qu'il avait sur lui, il regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Il se souvint qu'il avait dit à Harry qu'il l'aimait. Bien entendu, le Gryffondor ne l'avait pas entendu mais maintenant, il se dit qu'il devait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Peu importait la réaction de Harry. S'il le rejetait, il saurait à quoi s'en tenir pour la suite. Et si c'était le contraire, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il ferait mais il aviserait le moment venu. Tout ce que Drago savait, c'est qu'il ne le laisserait jamais tomber. Le Serpentard enfila des vêtements propres et partit en vitesse pour l'hôpital.

Drago Malfoy n'avait jamais vu passer une journée comme celle-là. Elle semblait interminable. Il était déjà très tard dans la nuit. Il était à présent arrivé dans le service des blessures graves de Sainte-Mangouste. Ron et Hermione était là et attendaient des nouvelles. Drago ne savait pas s'il devait s'approcher d'eux ou non mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus que Hermione venait vers lui. Drago baissa la tête, s'attendant à avoir des remontrances de la part de l'amie de Harry. Il ne pouvait qu'en avoir sachant ce qu'il avait fait.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il avant que Hermione ait eu le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit. J'aurais dû l'emmener tout de suite ici.

Les larmes de Drago menaçaient de refaire surface mais il se força à ne pas pleurer. Il ne devait pas. Il avait plus de volonté que ça et cela ne servait à rien de toujours pleurer. Il devait se montrer fort pour Harry. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas paraître trop pathétique face aux deux amis de Harry. Il sentit les mains de Hermione sur ses épaules. Il releva la tête pour regarder la jeune fille.

-Oui, tu aurais dû. J'ai une question à te poser et j'espère que tu y répondras franchement. Est-ce que tu aimes Harry ?

Drago resta un moment bouche bée. Ron derrière elle, hoqueta de surprise et avait les yeux écarquillés. Le Serpentard se demandait s'il devait répondre ou non mais Granger voulait vraiment savoir. Drago sentit ses joues devenir rouge en pensant à ce qu'il ressentait pour Harry Potter et baissa la tête, gêné.

-Oui, dit-il d'un petite voix.

-QUOI ? Fit Ron en se levant.

-Ron, nous sommes dans un hôpital. Ne crie pas comme ça, gronda Hermione.

-Mais, Mione.

Hermione se tourna vers son ami et le regarda d'un air mauvais. Il se recula sous le regard de la jeune fille. Il ne valait mieux pas insister quand elle était dans cet état. Hermione Granger reporta son attention sur Drago et le regarda.

-Je comprends mieux maintenant. C'est pour ça que tu nous as appelés.

-Oui. Je savais que ce n'était pas bien de ne pas l'avoir emmené tout de suite mais je ne pouvais rien faire pendant trois jours. Enfin, je. . .

-Laisse, maintenant c'est trop tard. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu nous avais ignorés. On a bien remarqué que tu avais changé. Seulement, il est difficile d'oublier ce que tu nous as fait.

-Je sais. Je m'en excuse. Je. . .

Drago n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un Médicomage sortait de la chambre où reposait Harry. Il regarda les trois personnes devant lui et sourit. Hermione, Drago et Ron restèrent un moment sans rien dire et ce fut Ron qui parla le premier.

-Il. . .il est sorti d'affaire ?

-Oui, M.Weasley. Nous avons réussi à le soigner, cependant il est encore très faible. Pour le moment, il est réveillé.

-Est-ce qu'on peut quand même le voir ? Demanda Hermione.

-Je suis d'accord mais pas longtemps. Il a besoin de repos.

Le Médicomage s'éloigna des trois jeunes gens tandis qu'ils entraient dans la chambre de Harry. Ron et Hermione souriaient, heureux de savoir que leur ami était sorti d'affaire. Quant à Drago, il s'était arrêté devant la porte, hésitant à entrer et son visage reflétant l'angoisse. Il ne savait pas s'il devait entrer ou non. Harry préfèrerait sûrement parler avec ses amis, plutôt qu'avec lui. Il allait rebrousser chemin quand il entendit Harry l'appeler d'une voix faible.

-Attend, Drago. Reste, s'il te plait. Tu n'as pas. . . oublié ce que tu m'as dit.

Comment aurait-il pu l'oublier ? Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aiderait. Cependant, il ne savait plus comment faire maintenant. Il se retourna pour regarder Harry de loin. Le visage de celui-ci était tourné vers lui. Drago vit Ron et Hermione s'approcher de lui, puis sortir de la pièce en souriant.

-Entre s'il te plait, continua Harry. Et ferme la porte derrière toi.

Drago prit une grande inspiration et entra dans la pièce, puis ferma la porte. Il s'approcha du lit où était couché le Gryffondor. Celui-ci le regardait avec insistance. Harry voyait bien la gêne de Drago vis-à-vis de lui. Le Serpentard n'osait pas s'approcher.

-Assied-toi là, dit Harry en lui montrant le bord du lit.

-D'accord, répondit Drago avec une petite voix.

Il s'assit et regarda un moment Harry Potter. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ses yeux. Ils étaient tellement envoûtants. Drago aurait pu s'y perdre. Il baissa la tête se disant que ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses. Il sentit soudain une main sur la sienne et regarda à nouveau celui à qui elle appartenait.

-Merci Drago.

-De quoi ? Demanda Drago étonné. Je ne t'ai pas aidé. Ca a été plutôt le contraire.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu m'as donné ton aide. Bien entendu, j'ai toujours du mal à me dire que je dois rester vivant après ce que j'ai fais mais tu m'as montré que des gens tenaient à moi. Que tu tenais à moi. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi tu m'aides. Peut-être me le diras-tu un jour mais ce que je sais, c'est que je veux que l'on soit amis.

Le mot « ami » fit tilt dans le cerveau de Drago. Bien entendu, il ne pouvait pas espérer plus pour le moment. La main de Harry était toujours sur la sienne et machinalement, il la prit plus franchement et la serra doucement. Sentir la peau de Harry sur la sienne était vraiment un bonheur pour Drago même si ce n'était qu'un contact, main contre main.

-J'ai aussi envie d'être ton ami.

-Il y a un mais, c'est ça ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Cependant, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que je te dise tout maintenant.

-S'il te plait, fais-le ! Supplia Harry.

Drago regarda le Gryffondor. Il souhaitait vraiment qu'il lui dise. Drago voulait le faire mais était-ce une bonne idée. Pourtant, il avait pensé un peu plus tôt qu'il devait le faire.

-Être ton ami serait ma plus grande joie, mais je me voilerais la face. Je ressens plus que ça pour toi. Je suis. . .je suis. . .amoureux de toi. Mon souhait le plus cher est que tu sois heureux et que tu réapprennes à vivre. Et si je peux contribuer à ton bonheur alors rien au monde ne pourra me rendre plus heureux.

Harry avait écouté Drago. C'était assez inattendu bien qu'il avait eu des doutes. La déclaration de Drago lui avait fait très plaisir bien qu'il ne sache pas s'il avait une réponse. Harry sourit. Jamais, il n'avait vu Drago exprimer autant de sentiments qu'en cet instant.

-Merci de me l'avoir dit.

Harry essaya de se lever mais voyant qu'il n'y arrivait pas, obligea Drago avec ses mains d'approcher son visage. Drago était très gêné. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir. Il se penchait de plus en plus sur le visage de Harry et bientôt, ses lèvres entraient en contact avec celles du Survivant. Ce ne fut qu'un baiser rapide mais Drago était certain qu'il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. Sachant que c'était la première et la dernière fois qu'il l'embrassait, il avait décidé d'imprimer ce petit instant dans son esprit à tout jamais, du moment ou Harry l'avait attiré à lui, jusqu'au moment, où lui avait relevé la tête pour regarder les yeux vert émeraude de Harry.

-Grâce à toi, je réapprends à vivre, murmura Harry en souriant.

**Fin !**

Voilà fini. Bisousssssssssssssssss. Nicolina.


End file.
